sadness and happiness
by Alicia0507
Summary: Kise terlihat bahagia saat diajak oleh Aomine kencan di Kyoto. Tapi setelah menerima pesan dari Akashi, ia terlihat sangat seding. Anda ingin tahu? bacalah u Warning : ooc, typo, absurd, gj, ga sesuai EYD, ga sesuai sama genre. update nya mungkin bakal lama...


Hi saya author baru

maaf kalo banyak typo, ooc, ke-abal-an, ke-absurd-an, dan yang lain lain

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket dan character nya milik Fujimaki tadatoshi bukan milik saya :v

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Setiap hari Kise terlihat ceria. Hari ini ia sangat bahagia karena diajak kencan oleh Aomine di Kyoto. Tapi setelah dia sampai di stasiun Kyoto dan menerima pesan dari Akashi, wajahnya berubah sedih langsung berlari secepat mungkin setelah dia mendapat pesan dari Akashi. Bahkan sampai fans nya yang rela kehujanan untuk meminta foto bersama dan tanda tangan pun tidak di hiraukan.

Ia terus berlari menerobos hujan.

Ia terus berlari dalam kesedihan.

Dan Kise terjatuh karena terlalu memikirkan Aomine. Meskipun kakinya terkilir, Kise masih terus berusaha bangkit dan secepatnya sampai ke rumah sakit tempat Aomine dirawat.

.

-ts-

.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, ia melihat lagi sms dari akashi yang berbunyi :

.

To : Ryōta Kise

From : Akashi Seijūrō

.

Ryōta, Cepat lah datang Ke Rumah Sakit Nasional Tokyo di lantai 5 kamar 586. Daiki kritis.

.

.

Ia langsung berlari menuju ke lift. Tapi liftnya masih harus mengantri karena ada pasien lain yang akan dimasukkan ke lift dan menunggu lift itu kembali. Karena itu kise memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga.

.

Sesampai nya di lantai 5, depan kamar 586. ia bertemu dengan sosok Akashi yang keluar bersama Dokter.

'Dokter, Akashicchi. Aominecchi kenapa? Kenapa bisa tertabrak? Siapa yang menabrak? Bagaimana keadaa-'. Belum kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pipinya sudah disentuh dengan sentuhan manis oleh gunting merah manis dan eksotis.

"Sudah diam, jangan banyak bicara. Dokter akan membicarakan masalah Daiki denganku."

.

Setelah Kise memasuki kamar Aomine, Kise melihat Aomine terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit dengan kepala yang diperban.

.

'Aominecchi *hiks* kenapa bisa tertabrak *hiks*" tanya Kise sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

-The Other Side-

.

"Akashi-san, keadaan Aomine-san sudah lumayan parah. Mau tidak mau, kita harus memberi gips pada tulang lengan bawah di tangan kiri Aomine-san yang retak atau kita harus memberi aomine-san terapi intensif. Dan itu harus dilakukan secepatnya." Kata sang dokter.

.

"ya dokter, lakukanlah yang terbaik. Tapi apakah saya boleh tahu kegiatan apa yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk mempercepat kesembuhan Daiki?" Tanya Akashi.

.

"Tenang saja, Aomine-san hanya tidak boleh sering-sering menggerakan tangan kirinya."Jawab Dokter.

.

-Back-

.

Kise menggenggam tangan Aomine dgn erat seerat eratnya. Sambil memohon kepada Tuhan agar aominecchi-nya bisa sembuh secepatnya.

.

(TimeSkip)

.

Keesokan harinya. Aomine Daiki tersadar dari tidurnya dan melihat Kise yang sedang tidur pulas di sebelah ranjangnya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

.

Ia memandangi Kise yang tertidur pulas dengan bedhairnya.

Ia tersipu dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Kise bangun dan menerjapkan mata seperti orang ling lung.

.

Kise pergi kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan merapikan rambutnya. Dan setelah itu mereka bercanda-gurau.

.

Setelah hari mulai sore, saat Kise dan Aomine bercanda-gurau. Akashi, Dokter, dan kakaknya, Riyuuka memasuki ruang rawat Aomine.

.

"Ryōta, jika kau mau tahu siapa yang menabrak Daiki. Dialah orangnya" Kata Akashi sambil menunjuk Riyuuka, kakak Kise.

.

"Neecchi, kenapa kau menabrak Aominecchi" tanya Kise sambil menitihkan airmata di sebelah matanya.

.

"Maafkan Aku Ryōcchi,Aomine-kun. Aku tidak tahu jika di sana ada Aomine-kun. Aku hanya bermaksud menghindari seorang kakek tua yang mendorong gerobak bersama cucunya" Kata Riyuuka sambil menangis sedih.

.

"Tak apa Kise-san. Aku tidak apa, hanya luka sedikit. Lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada si kakek dan cucunya" jawab Aomine sambil tersenyum.

.

"Aomine-san, kau harus segera dipasangi gips di tangan kirimu. Meskipun kamu dilarang berolahraga saat terapi. Tapi jika kamu tidak mau cideranya akan semakin parah dan kau tidak akan bisa bermain basket lagi." Kata Dokter.

.

Kise terpaku. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia ingin melihat Aomine cepat sembuh. Tapi ia tidak rela jika ia harus melihat Aomine sedih karena tidak bisa berolahraga. Dan terlebih lagi karena Aomine tidak bisa menemaninya berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

.

"Ryōta, pinjamkanlah Daiki ke dokter sebentar. Itu pun untuk mendukung kesembuhan Daiki." Kata Akashi dengan bijak.

.

Kise mengangguk.

.

Saat akan memasuki ruang perawatan, gAomine melambaikan tangan kanannya ke Kise dan mengerling pada Kise. Seolah ia berkata 'aku akan baik-baik saja'.

.

Kise percaya pada Aomine bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Karena sudah malam, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

(TimeSkip)

.

Keesokan harinya. Kise datang kembali ke ruang Aomine. Dengan membawakan makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna buatannya.

Dan dia memaksa Aomine untuk memakannya.

.

Setelah makanan itu habis, Kise dan Aomine kembali bersendau gurau.

.

*piip* *piip*

*K-I-S-E SHALALA*

.

Ponsel Aomine dan Kise berbunyi.

mereka mengecek email masuk. Ada 4 email yang masuk ke Aomine. Dari Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, dan Kagami. Dan 3 email masuk ke Kise. yaitu dari Kasamatsu, Takao, dan Orang tuanya.

.

From: Midorima

Subject:[none]

Aomine, aku akan berkunjung ke tempatmu Bersama Momoi, Murasakibara, Kagami, dan Kuroko.

Bukannya aku peduli padamu. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan sekeliling rumah sakit.

-end-

.

'Heeh~ Oha Asa tsundere nanodayo'

.

From: Murasakibara

Subject:[maiubo]

Mine-chin. Aku, Momo-chin, Mido-chin, Kuro-chin, dan Kaga-chin mau berkunjung. Aku membawa 3 kotak Maiubo. Yang 2 untukku dan yang 1 untuk Mine-chin

-end-

.

'Geez~ rakus kau'

.

From:Momoi

Subject: Mengunjungi~

Dai-chan~ apa kabar!

Aku, Midorin, Mukkun, Kagamin, dan Tetsu-kun akan berkunjung~ (^⌣°)/

Tapi, aku hanya membawakan sedikit buah dari Okaa-san :Þ dan Midorin membawakan mu lucky item 1 minggu

Sampai bertemu~ Dai-chan(ˆ▽ˆ)/

-end-

.

'Di sms saja sudah berisik kau satsuki'

"Aominecchi... Sms dari siapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Haah~ biasa, dari Midorima, Murasaki, Kagami, dan Momoi. Mereka mau berkunjung" jawabnya malas.

"Momocchi dan lainnya mau berkunjung? Tapi kata Takacchi, Kasamatsu-senpai, dan Okacchi mereka tidak mau-ssu "

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Ah~ abaikan sajalah..."

-the other side(?)-

"Ara? Takachin, Kasachin, dan baachin kenapa ada disini? *nyom* *nyom* *krauk* *krauk*"

"Mura-chan kenapa ada disini juga? Katanya tidak mau ikut..." tanya Takao.

"Mengapa kau ada disini, Bakao? Bukannya kau mau pergi berlibur bersama yang lainnya nanodayo" jawaba sang tsundere dengan ke tsundereannya.

"Shin-chan? Bukannya kau sedang sibuk? Mau ke luar kota?" Tanya takao.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa nanodayo!?" midorima mulai marah.

"Maksud kami, liburan itu pergi ke Kyoto. Untuk menjenguk Ao-chan. Sambil liburan" Jawab Takao santai.

"BAKAo, Kalau kau menjelaskan sejak awal aku akan ikut nanodayo"

"tee hee…" "maaf ya shin-chan"

"KASAMATSU!"

"MANA SENPAI ATAU –san nya! DASAR BAKAGAMII-"

"*swung~*"

"WHAAAATT" kata Kagami dan Kasamatsu bersamaan, setelah melihat ada gunting terbang.

_To_Be_Continue_

* * *

Orrrzzzz

Gomennnn atas ke-absurd-an, ke ooc an, ke abal an, ke gila an, dan ke cacat an fict GJ ini orz

Review please


End file.
